1. Technical Field
Various exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit including a logic gate capable of implementing various functions.
2. Related Art
Most of the semiconductor integrated circuits include a plurality of logic gates to output signals for various functions based on a plurality of signals input from an external or internal circuit.
An AND gate, an OR gate, a NAND gate, a NOR gate, which are general logic gates, may output signals having logic levels changed in response to a logic level of an input signal, and circuits performing various functions may be implemented by combining a plurality of logic gates.